Crime Wars in the Galaxy
by SuperGavyn
Summary: Aaron a brutal monster in the crime family creed. him and his brotherhood will kill anything in there way including the republic or the empire.
1. Chapter 1

Crime Wars in the Galaxy

"C'mon Darwin, keep up." "Right behind you Aaron." two human men in white hooded outfits are running on the rooftops of Alderan. They jump from rooftop to rooftop, heading to the town square where an execution is about to happen. They arrive above the execution. There's a man dressed like Aaron and Darwin on his knees, an imperial trooper in black with a two handed vibroaxe and an imperial officer talking to the huge crowd. There is people cheering and booing in the crowd. The two men are on a wire above the execution. "Alright Aaron, I'll be in the crowd ready to pounce on your mark. Wait 1 minute till I get down there." Darwin jumps down into the crowd. Aaron sits on the rope above them. He counts, one one thousand, two one thousand. Sweat drops from his fire head. Now Aaron says in his mind. He leaps out to land on the trooper. Aaron jerks his wrist back and on that que a small blue lightsaber came out. Aaron lands on the trooper and puts the blade in the chest of the trooper. The imperial officer turns around "what in the name of..." Darwin jumps onto the stage from the crowd. He jerks his wrist back and out comes a small yellow lightsaber and places it into the officer's neck. The crowd starts screaming and runs in terror. 5 imperial Troopers stand up on the stage. "Freeze! Now!" All the troopers pull out there blaster rifles and point at the men. Aaron looks around and sees all the troops. "Well…. You guys are not supposed to be here yet. Damn it… Surrender boys." They put their hands in the air and surrendered. Night came when Aaron, Darwin, Buck are sitting in a temporary hold inside the city. An imperial trooper walks up to the cell to mess with them. "You guys are never getting to roam the city again. From you're going to be locked away for a long time." He starts to laugh. Aaron stands up and walks toward the bars. "No. we're not. My friends are going to blow a hole in this building kill you friend right over there then I'm going to kill you with your very own knife. Do I make myself clear?" The Trooper stands there. A massive explosion explodes next to the man at the desk. 4 soldiers dressed like Aaron, Darwin, and Buck walk in to the hole with blaster pistols. One soldier shoots the control panel and opens the bar. The trooper turns around to see Aaron with a knife. "What did I say?" Aaron pushes him toward the wall puts his hand against his helmet lifts it up and slits his throat. Buck and Darwin run to the soldiers, and are handed blaster pistols. Aaron drops the bloody knife and walks out the burning hole in the wall into the night. "Here Aaron, take this. There are 4 speeder bikes waiting 2 blocks from here." Aaron is handed a blaster pistol from one of the soldiers. "Alright, let's try and be stealthy this time."


	2. Chapter 2

They all run through the dark city sprinting the two blocks to the speeders. Lights started to flash on them. Darwin turned around and saw at least ten imperial troopers running towards them with their blinding flashlights. "We got to go faster!" yelled Buck. "Just right here…. Ha, there everybody on. You. With me." the soldier points to Darwin and then gets on one knee and takes a stand while everyone gets on a speeder. As blaster bullets fire a shot hits the soldier in the chest. Darwin puts his hand to his neck to check his pulse. He was dead, and another hits Darwin in the shoulder. "AHH! Help!" yells Darwin. Buck picks up Darwin and gets him on a speeder bike. As they drive out of the city the empire stops chasing them. They arrive at a large castle 5 miles from the city. They park the speeder Bikes in a garage next to the castle. A soldier walks up to Aaron and says "Aaron. Your father is upstairs wanting to talk to you immediately. He's in the office." Aaron looked at the soldier then took a deep breath. "Alright, thank you soldier." He looks at his friends Buck and Darwin "Damnit. I have to go talk to him about what just happened. I'll meet you guys in the med bay." "Alright. See you there Aaron. C'mon Darwin. Let's go fix you up." Aaron walked into the castle and up the 3rd floor where his father's office is. Aaron slowly opens the door to see his father looking out the window looking down at the courtyard where the soldiers eat. "Hello fa…" "Sit down. Now." Aaron walks in the room and takes a seat nervously. "I give you a simple mission that my men have been doing for years. I let you do it and I have to blow up a holding cell, I lost a great soldier and another wounded. Do you know what this means Aaron! The other gangs are starting to think were a joke because of this!" Yells Aarons father Norman. The leader of the gang, The Creed. Aaron looks down at his feet, feeling disappointed. He looks back up at his father and says "Father please, give me one more chance." Norman turns around to look out his window again. He takes a deep breath and looks back at his son. "I will give you one more chance. ONE more. There is gun deal going down inside warehouse 13 in the city with the Black Lion Brotherhood. I will put you in charge and you can choose your own team, if it fails, you are done. Forever." Aaron stands up looking pleased and started walking to the door "Thanks father." Aaron said as he left the room. Aaron made his way outside in the day walking to the medical bay to meet up Darwin and Buck. He walked in the bay and saw a medical droid fixing Darwin's Charred shoulder. "Damn droid does not know how to fix anyone up. Hurts like hell" Aaron smiles and says in a joking matter "That's because you just got shot Darwin." Buck turns to see Aaron smiling leaning against a wall. "There he is. He's alive and smiling!" sarcastically said Buck. "Yah it's all good. He put me in charge of a job tonight. Gun deal, warehouse 13 with the Black Lion. I am choosing my team. Buck you're with me. Darwin take a seat on this one." Darwin turned around and got up in a hurry. "Whoa whoa whoa. It's going to take more than a blaster shot to keep me out of a gun deal. Especially with the Black Lion. I don't trust them. I'm coming with you." Buck looks at Aaron and shrugs. "Alright then. You're in. We leave at sundown."


	3. Chapter 3

Sundown came around when 6 soldiers were inside the garage ready to go. Aaron stopped Darwin before he got on a bike and said "You sure you're up for this?" Darwin looked at him and smiled "Never tell me odds." He sat on the speeder bike as Buck. "Alright everybody lets go. Warehouse 13." And they were off to the city. 1 speeder bike and 1 Cargo Speeder. They arrived early to warehouse and set up positions. Darwin took a seat and looked at his charred shoulder. "Wife is not going to be happy." Aaron turned around looking surprised "Wife? Since when?" Darwin looked at Aaron with confusion. "I've never told you? Yah I have a wife back on Courasant. And a little girl. She's is turning 2 in a few days. I asked your father if I can leave and go see her. He said I can leave in the morning." "No you never told me. Well congratulations." Buck walked into the warehouse and said "I thought you only congratulate someone if they did something good." He said laughing. Darwin looked at him smiling and rolling his eyes. Aaron laughed and said "What about you Buck. You got anybody?" Buck walked up and sat down next to Darwin "Me? Oh god no. I don't need to worry about that. All I worry about is this brotherhood." Aarons smile died a little and he asked Buck "What about family?" Buck just nodded his head. "All I have is a little brother in grade school in this city. After that he's joining the brotherhood. What about you Aaron. You got anybody besides your father the boss man." Aaron looked down at his feet and back up "No just him. My mother died at birth, or at least that's what he told me." Darwin put his bandage back and looked at Aaron. "I'm sorry…" "Don't be. It was 24 years ago." A soldier walked into the building and ran up to Aaron. "Sir, the Black Lion is here." Aaron stood straight up and Buck and Darwin got off the floor in a hurry. "Get everybody inside." "Yes sir" the soldier said and he walked away to get the others inside. On the other side of the warehouse, the door opened and a Weequay with a black headband and an Ithorian with black shoulder pads walked through the door first. Then 5 other Weequay with Black and Yellow outfits followed. 2 of them carried 3 small crates each and put them on the floor. The Weequay with the Black headband walked to the crates and opened them all besides 1. "Inside these crates…" said the Weequay "There are 5 blaster pistols, 2 blaster rifles, and 3 grenades." Aaron studied them intensely then he walked to the closed one. "What's in that one?" He asked. The Ithorian stepped forward, smiled and said, "That's the fun one. We know how you guys like hidden stuff on your wrists so we made these just for you guys." He opened the crate and it had 5 things that go on your wrists that can be will hidden. "Try them on." Aaron picked up one the items and put it on his other wrist. He admired how it looked and he asked "How does it work?" "The same way you other wrist item works." Said the Ithorian. Aaron looked at the Ithorian then back at his wrist. He stuck his wrist out and jerked his wrist back. On that que a small rectangle came out and fire shot out of it. Buck looked shocked and said "Whoa, that Badass." Aaron put his wrist back to normal and the fire stopped and the rectangle went back into the object. Aaron could not stop looking at them. "How much?" The Weequay then stepped toward and said "Your Leader already paid us. No worry. Now, we must go now. C'mon men" and they all quickly left. "That was strange. But that are awesome. When do I get one?" Asked Buck. Aaron turned around and said "You don't yet. Boss man decides. Load up the crates boys." Everybody grabbed a crate and loaded it into a storage part of the speeder. Aaron heard a noise outside the warehouse door where the Black Lion left. Aaron walked up to door and put his ear against it. He heard muffled talking and com links going off. Aaron's eyes widened and he ran away from the door. "It's the Empi-" Yelled Aaron when an explosion went off and 5 imperial officers breached the door with more coming in behind them. Buck turned around and saw Aaron lying on the ground. He then turned back to the speeders and said. "All of you go! Leave a speeder for me and Aaron. Get that cargo out of this city." everyone got on a speeder except Darwin. "I'm helping." Buck looked at Darwin and aggressively said "No! You're leaving, you will not get shot again. You have a family to see tomorrow. Go!" He Pushed Darwin into the Cargo Speeder and it drove away. He pulled out his blaster and ran into the building. He shot two Troopers in the chest and ran behind a wooden crate next to Aaron. "You should have left Buck." Buck looked around trying to think of a plan. He peeked his head out to see how many and almost got shot. "There really close. What do we do?" asked Buck. "Aaron looked around trying to find something and then he got it. His new toy. "You might want to get ready to run Buck…" He put his hand out facing the crates and jerked his wrist back. Fire spewed out lighting the crates, and any trooper close to them on fire. One trooper from the back shot Aarons hand. "Holy Sh-" "We gotta go now!" the two ran out the burning building, out the back door were the last speeder was. Aaron jumped on and made sure Buck was holding on. We pulled back and they zoomed through the city losing the Empire they lost them right outside the city again. Buck turned around and saw fire from the dark and no one was chasing them. "I still want one Aaron." Aaron laughed and looked at his hand. All he said "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

As Aaron and Buck approach the hideout, they see a ship fly away and into the atmosphere. "There goes Darwin for a few days. We should go into town and go clubbing before he get back." Buck says as he watches the ship fly away. "We have to find out what happened first before we do anything fun, Buck." Aaron claims as he parks the speeder into the garage. "No fun." Buck says as he starts to walk to the courtyard for food. Aaron walks into the main building up to the third floor were Normans office is. Aaron walks up to the door and stands there for a minute; he opens the door and sits down on a chair in front of his father's desk. Norman puts down the paper work and looks at him. "What do you have to report?" he asked. Aaron looked down at his feet nervously like he always does and looks back up, "The Black Lion betrayed us. They sold us out to the empire, we didn't lose anyone and we still have the cargo." Norman looks at him with disappointment. "Not your fault. At least we still have the cargo. How much was it?" Aaron looked at his father very confused. "You mean… you didn't pay? The Black Lion said you paid." Norman looked at his son very confused and worried. "No… I didn't, that means someone threatened them. We have been allies forever and they would not leave without money. They would never take a bribe from the empire either and they are too strong for any other gang on this planet. We have mole in our works. I want you to find him. Can I trust you to do this my son?" Aaron stood up nodded and left the room, right before the door closed Norman said "Don't trust anyone." And he walked away. Aaron looked at his hand and forgot about it. He left the main building and went to the infirmary. He walked in and saw Buck talking to the medical droid about something. Buck noticed he walked in and said "Hey what are you doing in here." Aaron walked to one of the beds and sat down. He looked up at Buck and said "I got shot in the warehouse. Nothing bad just needs to be cleaned. What are you doing?" Buck pulled up a tray of medical supplies and said "I have been training to be a field medic. It looked like we needed one so, I was going to tell you once I finished learning but here we go." Buck rubbed alcohol on his hand and wrapped gauze around his hand. "Keep this on your hand for 2 days and it should be fine." Aaron stood up said "Thanks Buck, I'll see you around I got to do stuff." And started to walk away. Right before he left the building Buck yelled "don't forget, we are going to town to go to a club." As Aaron walked out the infirmary he saw a man walk into the communication room which is only open to appointments. He walked to the building and saw there were no appointments. He pulled out his blaster and ran into the room. There was no one in there. As Aaron walked farther into the building the man came out and around the back. The man walked to infirmary and sat down on a bed. Buck walked up to him and asked "What seems to be the problem?" the strange man turned over his hand and said "I cut it I need you to get a closer look at for me." Buck got close to the man's hand and said "No I don't se-" The man grabbed Bucks head put it on his hand and jerked his wrist back and a yellow light blade came out and he shoved it into Bucks head. He threw Buck onto the bed and walked away from the bead. He then jerked his other wrist back and a small rectangle came out then fire spewed out of his wrist. He stole one of the wrist flame thrower and set the infirmary on fire. He ran out the building and 3 other soldiers saw what he did. One sounded the alarm the others yelled "Get him!" and chased him down. The man ran into the garage and stole a speeder and left 5 others pulled out rifles and shot at the speeder. Aaron ran to the burning infirmary and ran and tried to find Buck. He yelled "Buck! Buck! Are you here?" he saw a body lying on a bed. He ran to it flipped it over and saw Buck with a bloody hole in his head. He fell to his knees and put his head into his hand. He lifted is head and tears ran down it. He stood up and put Buck over shoulder. He walked out the building as fast as he could, another soldier ran in and helped Aaron. They got outside and Aaron fell to ground coughing and sobbing. Aaron stood up with force and anger, wiped the tears from his face and ran to a speeder bike. "Put the fire out." He said to the soldiers as he drove away. He saw the speeder in front of him driving to the town smoking because some shots hit it. "You will die for what you just did." Said Aaron with anger.


End file.
